barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie The Princess
Directed By *Zeke Norton Written By *Steve Granat *Cydne Clark Score By *Gabriel Mann *Rebecca Kneubuhl Production Design *Walter P. Martishius Producers *Shelley Dvi-Vardhana *Shawn McCorkindale Executive in Charge of Production *Kylie Ellis Supervising Producer *David Wiebe Executive Producers *Rob Hudnut *Kim Dent Wilder Starring the Voices Of *Princess Victoria: Kelly Sheridan *Singing Princess Tori: Jennifer Waris *Popstar Keira: Ashleigh Ball *Singing Popstar Keira: Tiffany Giardina *Duchess Amelia: Ellie King *Seymour Crider: Peter Kelamis *Rupert / Palace Guard #1: Jonathan Holmes *Nora: Allison Warnyca *King Frederic / Page: Christopher Gaze *Meredith: Lauren Lavoie *Trevi: Ashlyn Drummond *Prince Liam / Riff: Adrian Petriw *Vanessa: Leala Selina *Duke Trentino: Mark Oliver *Limburger / Palace Guard #2: Michael Dobson *Daniel: Zeke Norton *Emily: Lily Snowden-Fine *Charlotte: Aislyn Watson Union of B.C. Performers UBCP B.C. Branch of ACTRA Casting Agent and Voice Production *Voicebox Productions; Vancouver, British Columbia Voice Director *Terry Klassen Animation Directors *Larry Anderson *Conrad Helten Lead Editor *Cassandra Mackay Art Director *Pamela Prostarr CG Supervisor *Derek Waters Mattel Associate Producer *Michelle Cogan Mattel Production Coordinator *Gabrielle Miles Production Managers *Lilian Bravo *Marianna Knaze Production Coordinators *Niamh Gallagher *Sara Moore Lead Character Designer *Lil Reichmann Designers *Hayley Brock *Aaron St. Goddard Lead Storyboard Artist *Karen Lloyd Storyboard Artists *Donna Brockopp *Glen Kennedy Modeling Supervisor *Ljiljana Babic Lead Character Modeler *Ernie Wong Modelers/Texture Artists *Martin Balcerzak *Matthew Baldwin *Heral Bautista *Carol Cheng *Ryan Cumming *Jesse Daniel *Derek Goodfellow *Lee Hannaford *Sid Katz *Ruth Marco *Joel Olmstead *Travis Smith *Leo Talento *Jody Tidsbury *Jason Tsai *Francois Van Eeden *Chun Chun Yang *Lan Yao *Lea Young *Michelle Zhang Head of Facial Development *Henry Cho Lead Creature Facial TD *Cecilia Ku Creature Facial TD *Sukwon Shin Senior Creature TD *Quintin King Lead Creature TD *Eddie Li Creature TDs *Kris Andrews *Shi Hu *David Lee Creature FX TDs *Adam Bagatto *JP Felipe *Amy Gohal *Ayako Ishibashi *Trudy Truong Creature Pipeline TDs *Ron Bublitz *Wakako Makari *Nicolas Koubi Pre-Visualization Director *Conrad Helten Senior Pre-Visualization Artists *Patrick Nash *James W. Turner Pre-Visualization Artists *Alex Leung *Gino Nichele *Scott Penner *Sean Talarico Shot Setup Director *Colin Oleksyn Shot Setup & Finaling Supervisor *Luke de Winter Shot Setup & Finaling Artists *Jesse Craven *Brittany Felberg *Jessica Giang *Marco "Bong" Conrado Macarayann III *Christopher Paterson *Akali Singh *Curtis Willis Animation Supervisor *Daniel Broverman Senior Animators *Doug Calvert *Francis Cardeno *Kenneth Chen *Michelle Hapke *Curtis Hunt *Kristen MacElwain *Colleen Morton *Christina Roodenburg Animators *Joseph Casimiro *Desiree Cassidy *Gary Hsu *Christine Krumpholz *Boon Yeo Kwen *Mike Lewicki *Angelo Lo Presti *Davi MacLeod *Jennifer Pagan *Blake Piebenga *Andrew Poon *Ethan Reitz *Alejandro Mozqueda Torres *Joel Vander Leek Lead Crowd Animator *Luke de Winter Production Editors *Colin Adams *David Avery *Ryan Brassington *Jason Hancox Lighting & Compositing Supervisor *Sarah Miyashita Lead Lighting Artist *Rohit Sharma Lead Compositing Artist *Laura Maltman Senior Lighting & Compositing Artists *Conrad Chow *Allan Pantoja Lighting & Compositing Artists *Michelle Buch *Tonee Chan *Roman Escobar *David Ganshorn *Daniel Ho *Michael Hu *Travis Morris *Andrew Quan *Josh Toews *Tony Tsai *Billy Tse *Ben Wangsawidjaja *Bryan Fan Yan FX Supervisor *Shaun Bullied Lead FX Artist *Brendon Marklinger FX Artists *Mike Hsu *David Poirier *Santiago Robles *Christine Thompson Motion Capture Manager *Tony Lomonaco Motion Capture Technical Director *Paul Cech Motion Capture Editors *Harry Liu *Reid Lucier *Graham Qually *Kristy Sorgard Motion Capture Talent *Peter Benson *Jenn Bird *Nathalie Heath *Chantal Hunt *Erin Polatynski *Ian Rozylo *Shauna Smith *Cailin Stadnyk *Debbie Timuss *Melissa Young Dance Choreography By *Teresa Espinosa Director of Production Technology *Tony Pelle Techical Projects Manager *Candice Bone Pipeline TDs *Josué Pérez *Asi Soudai *Daniel Wexler Lighting/Shading TDs *Vladimir Monachov *Alex Segal Pipeline Instructor *Thomas Groppi Software Developer *Alex Mitrofanov Rendering TD *Nick Burdan Render Wranglers *David Kenley *Gregory Koutrakos Web Developer *Jongpil Choi Director of IT and Operations *Ron Stinson Principal Systems Administrator *David Algar Senior Software Programmer *Paul Clayton Newman Senior Systems Administrator *Bart Adrian Systems Administrator *Paul Roche Desktop Administrators *Gurdip Bains *Neil Hogan *Shahriar Kiamanesh Information Technology Coordinators *Anna Guseva *Shauna Lee Post & Technical Operations Manager *Larry Bodnar Senior Post & Media Technician *Jordan Atkinson Post & Media Technician *Scott Atkins Media Room Operators *John Ganshorn Colorist/Credits *Pamela Prostarr Director of Talent Development *Tara Kemes Recruiter & Talent Development Coordinator *Yuko Shinyashiki Recruitment & Training Coordinator *Lindsay Thompson Human Resources Manager *Ann-Louise Olsen Human Resources Administrator *Ashley Clelland Chief Financial Officer *Bryant Pike Controllers *Taya Bennett *Albert Lim Project Accountant *Ralph Wing Production Accountant *Marie Sutherland Payroll Manager *Victoria Elrod Payroll Suport *Meera Tailor Accounts Payable Administrator *Peter Chow Business Affairs Manager *Jennifer Kraft Facilities Manager *Brenda Yau Facilities Production Assistants *Brendan Cheatham *Matthew Enright *Cory Goodwin *Nigel Hunter *Woojo Jeon *Benny Mendoza *Vivek Patnaik *Vandy Sok *Brett Swanson *Jason Tsai *Tony Tsai Senior Executive Assistant *Kerry Harrington Assistant to the Senior VP of Production & Operations *Melanie Zaffran Receptionists *Jody Morrison *Lindsay Thompson Recording Studio *Koko Productions Inc.; Vacouver, British Columbia Recording Engineers *Sam Eeckhout *Wes Swales Post Production Audio *Sharpe Sound Studios Inc.; North Vancouver, British Columbia Re-Recording Mixers *Kelly Cole *Bill Mellow *Joe Watts Supervising Sound Editor *Kirby Jinnah Sound Design *Ryan Nowak Dial Editor *Brian Campbell Background Editor *Jay Cheetham Foley Artists *Shane Semko *Cam Wagner Foley Editors *Jason Mauza *Dario Disanto Assistant Sound Editors *Rob Coxford *Darryl Isaacs Post Audio Management *Laurie Melhus Dolby Surround Video Post Production At *Rainmaker Entertainment, Inc.; Vancouver, British Columbia "Here I Am/Princesses Just Want To Have Fun" *Written by Amy Powers, Gabriel Mann, Rob Hudnut and Robert Hazard *Published by Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP) / Sony/ATV Tunes LLC *All rights administered by Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, 8 Music Square West, Nashville, TN 37203 *All rights reserved *Used by permission *Performed by Tiffany Giardina and Jennifer Waris *Produced by Gabriel Mann "I Wish I Had Her Life" *Written by Amy Powers, Gabriel Mann and Rob Hudnut *Published by Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP) *Performed by Tiffany Giardina and Jennifer Waris *Produced by Gabriel Mann "Perfect Day" *Words and music by Tim James and Antonina Armato *© 2001 Antonina Songs (ASCAP) / WB Music Corp. (ASCAP) and Out of the Desert Music (ASCAP) *All rights on behalf of itself and Out of the Dsert music. *All rights reserved *Used by permission *Performed by Tiffany Giardina and Jennifer Waris *Produced by Gabriel Mann "Look How High We Can Fly" *Written by Amy Powers, Gabriel Mann and Rob Hudnut *Published by Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP) *Performed by Tiffany Giardina *Produced by Gabriel Mann "Here I Am (Tori Version)" *Written by Amy Powers, Gabriel Mann and Rob Hudnut *Published by Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP) *Performed by Jennifer Waris *Produced by Gabriel Mann "Princess and Popstar Finale Medley" *Written by Amy Powers, Gabriel Mann, Rob Hudnut, Tim James and Atonina Armato *Published by Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP) / Antonina Songs (ASCAP) / WB Music Corp. (ASCAP) and Out of the Desert Music (ASCAP) *All rights on behalf of itself and Out of the Desert Music *Administered by WB Music Corp. *All rights reserved *Used by permission *Performed by Tiffany Giardina and Jennifer Waris *Produced by Gabriel Mann "Princesses Just Want To Have Fun" *Robert Hazard *Sony/ATV Tunes LLC *All rights administered by Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, 8 Music Square West, Nashville, TN 37203 *All rights reserved *Used by permission *Performed by Jennifer Waris *Produced by Gabriel Mann "Here I Am (Keira Version)" *Written by Amy Powers, Gabriel Mann and Rob Hudnut *Published by Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP) *Performed by Tiffany Giardina *Produced by Gabriel Mann Music Editor *Mark Hadley Barbie Production Finance Coordinator *Tara Browne Barbie Creative Consultants *Carla Alford *Martha Artis *Ally Barajas *Wendy Barnes *Jennifer Bassik *Nathan Baynard *Rosie Bicicche *Cristina Bunch *Sarah Buzby *Kjtel Byers *Ronnie Callan *Eleazar Carmeli *Sun Cha *Patricia Chan *Lucy M. Chapman *Suim Chung *Michelle Curtis *Dawn Dellamono *Sally Eagle *George Eden *Saun Ellescas *Dorian Ferrari *Steve Fireman *Shirley Fujisaki *Rosa Garibay *David Gerry *Todd Gionet *Leanne Hackmann *Amy Harkin *Geri Hathaway *Barbara Haynes *Amanda Hermann *Chandra Hicks *Rex Hidalgo *Jim Highwart *Andrew Idsinga *Emily Kelly *Dana Koplik *Shelby Kraushaar *Yana Krivulin *Mark Kuo *Kaitlin Lavery *Heather Lazarus *Dan Leahy *Cindy Ledermann *Gary Leynes *Lisa Li *Rita Lichtwardt *Ruby Lopez *Andrew Lourits *Maggie Luk *Liz Martin *Nicole Martin *Sasha Mayer *Ann McNeill *Helena Mills *James Molina *Jocelyn Morgan *Natalie Nagthall *Angie Northrup *Monica Okazaki *Sam Olecki *Eleanor Oliver *Kislap Ongchongco *Scott Page-Pagter *Kevin Peacock *Julia Phelps *Maria Ramirez *Rachel Rasser *Juan Rodriguez *Steve Ryniker *Judy Sachs *Darren Sander *Amanda Searles *Kenny Tam *Matt Thorne *Nhung Trinh *Yone Tun *Odette Vandenberg *Erik Venegas *Danielle Viale *Allison Willensky *Sharon Woloszyk *Andrew Wong *Michelle Wun *Mark Wyatt *Eri Yoshida *Jim Zielinski Special Thanks *Jerry Bossick *Stephanie Cota *Kim Culmone *Tony Dimichele *Kevin Farr *Toni Franklin *Claire Gilchrist *Rob Haywood *Peter Helenek *Tim Kilpin *Stephen Lister *Jon Marine *Evelyn Mazzocco *Lisa McKnight *Noel Remo *Jesyca Durchin Schnepp *Michael Shore *Catherine Winder *Rosa Zeegers And Especially *Bryan Stockton Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar Country of First Publication: United States of America. Mattel, Inc. is the author of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. All stories, names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No idenfitication with any actual persons, whether living or deceased, places or products is intended or should be inferred. This motion picture is protected under the Laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unathorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. ©2012 Mattel, Inc. All Rights Reserved "There's a star that's right inside you So come on and let it out Find out what you're about and just shout Here I am" - Barbie Category:Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar Category:Credits